Pink Rose
Not to be confused with WH1TE RO5E by Y&Co. Song Information Artist: Kiyommy+Seiya BPM: 146 (DDR), 116-146 (jubeat) Composition/Arrangement: Seiya Murai Lyrics/Vocals: Kiyomi Kumano pop'n music Genre: HEART (ハート) pop'n music Character: JUDY 5-2P First BEMANI Appearance: KEYBOARDMANIA 3rdMIX First DDR Appearance: Dance Dance Revolution EXTREME Other Appearances: *beatmaniaIIDX 12 HAPPY SKY *HELLO! POP'N MUSIC *pop'n music 5 CS *jubeat saucer Length: 1:32 Lyrics Japanese ナカナイデ 本当の　孤独を知らない まだ淡い花びらに　涙の粒抱えたまま ああ　触らないで　暖かなその手は 私の全て狂わす ねえ　許さないで　傷口を押さえて 微笑んでいる　アナタがいる　もう帰れないね 堕ちてくときの　甘い香り 繰り返すほどに　ひどくなる 抱きしめて　今だけ好きだってフリして たった一つだけなら　全部全部いらない Bloomin' like a rose 本当の　孤独も知らない まだ淡い花びらに　涙の粒抱えたまま Romaji Nakanaide Hontou no kodoku mo shiranai Mada awai hanabira ni namida no tsubu kakaeta mama ... Aa, sawaranaide atataka na sono te wa Watashi no subete kuruwasu Ne, yurusanaide kizuguchi mo osaete Hohoende iru anata ga iru mou kaeranai ne Ochiteku toki no amai kaori Kurikaesu tabi ni hidoku naru Dakishimete ima dake suki datte furi shite Tatta hitotsu dake nara zenbu, zenbu iranai Bloomin' like a rose Hontou no kodoku mo shiranai Mada awai hanabira ni namida no tsubu kakaeta mama ... English Don't cry, You don't even know what real sadness is, Like when your tears are carried away by pale flower petals ... Aa, don't touch me with those warm hands That make me go completely mad Hey, don't let my wounds open up again If you're here and smiling I can't go back The sweet smell of the flowers from the times I fell Becomes horrifying as things repeat over and over Hold me close, and pretend you love me just this once Even if it's just once, I won't need anything else Bloomin' like a rose We don't know real sadness, Like when your tears are carried away in pale flower petals ... Song Connections/Remixes *A long version of Pink Rose appears on the KEYBOARDMANIA 3rdMIX Original SoundTracks and on the KEYBOARDMANIA full-sized collection albums. Trivia *Parts of the video from Pink Rose's video were used as background visualizations for DDR EXTREME. *Even though Pink Rose's background in DDR Extreme did not have the artist written on it, the DDR X2 album art, which is based off of the DDR Extreme background, has the artist written on it. *Pink Rose was added to jubeat saucer on January 1, 2013. Song Production Information beatmania IIDX It's fiiiiiinaaaaalllly in IIDX! Hi, I'm Seiya Murai, the "Seiya" of Kiyommy+Seiya. This song, Pink Rose, made its debut in KEYBOARDMANIA 3rdMIX, then went from pop'n to DDR to IIDX. It's been five years since its 2000 debut, but I hope you can love it all the same. It'd be nice if I could make another song for IIDX next time, like a business card exchange♪ Video Production Information Five years pass, and it makes it into IIDX. KEYBOARDMANIA movies were at a 4:3 aspect ratio, so I had to do some tuning to get it into IIDX. The expansion was pretty straightforward overall, and I was able to add bits of image and speed lines to add to the impression of motion. By the way, if you miss a note, the video gets all noisy, like you're taking damage. Category:Songs Category:Seiya Murai Songs Category:BeatmaniaIIDX Songs Category:Pop'n Music Songs Category:KEYBOARDMANIA Songs Category:DDR Extreme Songs Category:Jubeat Songs